


Want It Back, Fatty?

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth drops her ice cream and needs a replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want It Back, Fatty?

    "The munchkin's goin' to a sleepover tonight," Mickey said after a period of comfortable silence as he and Ian sat at one of the adjacent picnic tables near Lip and Kev's ice cream truck.  
  
    "Oh yeah?" Ian replied semi-curious, putting down his phone and glancing up at the dirty boy he fell in love with.  
  
    "And, uh, Lana's going out with her boyfriend…" Mickey trailed off, assuming Ian knew what he was getting at.  
  
    "What's his name again?" Ian teased Mickey, squinting towards the sky with a confused expression, as if he actually gave a fuck.  
  
    "Milo." Mickey replied monotonously. "Anyways. We have the whole place to ourselves tonight, I mean, if you want." Mickey offered, looking almost sheepishly at Ian's mouth, biting his lip as he waited for a responce.  
  
    "Sure," Ian snorted. He wasn't about to pass up an uninterrupted night with Mickey when opportunities for them were so rare to come by.  
  
    They smiled at each other for a moment as a skinny, blonde, 6 year old approached them, looking somewhat distraught. "Daddy…" the tiny person called out, tugging on Mickey's sleeve.  
  
    "Hmm?" Mickey answered, pulling his cigarette from his lips and blowing a plume of smoke away from her face.  
  
    "I dropped my ice-cream," Beth replied, nodding her head forward in shame.  
  
    "Well, ask Lip for another one, baby," Mickey replied consolingly, patting her on the shoulder, reassuring her she hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
    "He said he just ran out of chocolate," Beth replied, her face still woeful.  
  
    Mickey sighed, glancing back at Ian before scanning the park with his eyes, in search of something. He gripped Beth's small shoulders and turned her around, pointing her body in the direction he was looking at. He pointed outward toward a tubby, brunette boy holding a chocolate ice cream cone. "There's your ice cream," Mickey whispered into Beth's ear and giving her a kiss on her rosy cheek.  
  
    He lightly tapped on her back as Beth hopped toward the boy, on a mission from Satan to get that damn ice cream.  
  
    "Nice," Ian said sarcastically as Mickey turned towards him again, the Milkovich boy smirking with pride at his parenting.  
  
    "What? C'mon, it's funny."  
  
    "Hey! That's mine!" They heard a voice call from across the park, looking up toward the noise. They saw Beth holding the boy's ice-cream and the boy looking unnecessarily upset.  
  
    "Nuh-uh, I took it! That means it's mine, stupid!" Beth stated, quite matter of fact, a smug look on her face and her free hand on her hip.  
  
    "No it doesn't!" The boy argued back.  
  
    Done with this prick, Beth held the ice-cream up to her face and coughed on it loudly, her spit landing all over the treat. "Here- want it back, fatty?" She asked rhetorically, holding the cone in front of the kid.  
  
    Mickey outwardly doubled over with laughter as the kid stomped off to his mother and started crying. Ian couldn't help but chuckle as well, covering his mouth with the back of his fist.  
  
    Beth strolled back over to the table, twirling in her floral sundress and shredded stockings. She sat herself next to Ian and cozied up to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, licking her ice cream with pride, ringing her mouth with messy chocolate. "Want some?" She asked, holding the cone up so Ian could have a lick.  
  
    "Ooh, don't mind if I do," Ian responded enthusiastically, taking a gentle suck off the top of the ice-cream. "Mmm, it's delicious."  
  
    "Yeah, I'll bet it is," Mickey muttered, licking his lips, completely entranced by Ian's mouth.  
  
    "Thank you, daddy," Beth said sweetly, licking the ice-cream as it ran down the side of the cone.  
  
    "Yep," Mickey replied, pulling his lustful eyes away from Ian and smiling down at his daughter. He let her have another lick before snatching the cone out of her tiny hand and sucking down a large swallow of the ice-cream.  
  
    "Daddy, that's mine!" Beth cried out.  
  
    "Nuh-uh, I took it. That means it's mine, stupid," Mickey replied in a mocking tone, giving them both a shit-eating grin for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Gallavich Week - "I Like Em Sweet"


End file.
